Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and A magazine
by foxygasm321
Summary: Draco is seriously bored while on house arrest. He needs comfort and sooooo much more. Possibly from a certain red headed witch?


**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of her characters. I just borrow them for my pleasuring pleasure. And possibly others pleasure. Review when through. Please and thank you. Enjoy. :D**

It had been so long since Draco had a woman in his bed. Nearly a year after the war and he had no soft skinned witch to call his own. That was the most of his problems these days.

When Voldemort was defeated Draco and his family had been taken into custody by the aurors for an immediate trial. Harry Potter had volunteered as witness to speak for Draco and his mother, which earned them a sturdy porbation. His father, of course had much to pay for, and many years in Azkaban as form of payment was issued.

Draco and his mother were under a special form of house arrest. They were allowed out into the wizarding world, but only under guard, and their wands were to be confiscated during these outings.

At the moment of Draco's manly urged thoughts he managed to ditch his guard while walking Diagon Alley in search of anything to distract his boredum. He had a much different attitude about him these days, and yet he still remained a bit more conceeded then one should be.

As he wondered by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes he took a look in the shop. It was an absolute utter mad house of wonderful mischief making marvles. Surely Draco could find something to entertain himself in there.

As it happens he did.

As he broused through shelves he was gently tapped on the shoulder. Spinning around Draco came face to face with the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

"You really shouldn't be in here. You're lucky George is busy or he would blast you out the front door." Ginny grimaced and pointed to where George was by the register.

"Thanks for the warning." Draco said turning to the front door.

"Was there something you were looking for?" Ginny asked after a brief hesitant second.

"Nothing really." Draco was joined by his guard upon leaving the shop. "_Guess that's my cue to go home"_ he thought as the guard glared at him.

Once home Draco proceeded to continued with his boredum. He finally decided to just lounge in his room and shuffle through some magazines. His special magazines would have to do to cure his urges and boredum.

Plopping down onto his bed in just his serpeant green boxers Draco pulled out his copy of Witching Hour magazine. It was strictly dedicated to naughty pictures of nearly naked, and fully naked witches. He had to have read the magazines loads of times due to it being so worn and torn in some places.

Beautiful witches with supple curves winked and waved up at Draco as he flipped through the pages. He finally landed on his favorite model towards the end before pulling out his wand and making the magazine hover in front of him.

It was Ginny Weasley. In all her red headed naked glory. Draco couldnt help but slide a hand into his boxers and start to slowly stroke his 9 in. length. He always did this when he saw Ginny' picture. The photograph showed Ginny on a broom a few inches off the ground. Both hands were bringing her hair up which brought her perky breasts up more. Her legs were on either side of the broom, and that left her wet pussy rubbing back and forth on the broom handle. The photo Ginny was extremely sexy and Draco wanted nothing more then to really plow himself into the real Ginny.

As Draco really started getting into the beat of powerfully stroking his cock to the edge, he was interupted by the loud sound of his door chimes. He quickly pulled his hand from his boxers and threw on a pair of pants and shirt. Silently cursing himself and whomever came to call, Draco ran to the door.

"Who's there?" Draco called out when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

_What could she possibly want? She and everyone else hates me!_ Draco contimplated. _But damn she's so hot and came here to what? See me? Merlin I hope so!_

Out of sheer disire and curiosity he opened the door.

"Hi." Ginny said when she saw the blond. "I brought some stuff over for you."

"Stuff?" Draco noticed a weighty box in her arms.

"Well you left the store so quickly that you never got to look around or buy anything. And even though you're..." she looked Draco up and down "you, you're still a customer. And you leaving empty handed means you were an unsatisfied customer. Which George would never allow. So I brought some products over for you to see."Draco didn't have a clue as what to say to this. Instead, in response, he stepped aside and gestured in the direction of the foyer.

Draco could have sworn as she walked by he could see Ginny swaying her hips. He shook it off as just being his imagination. But his hard on sure didn't play it off. It seemed to be sufficating in his pants.

Ginny placed her box on the coffee table and started placing various weird, and all together dangerous looking objects on it. Draco stood in the doorway and just watched. Or admired noticed every single detail of her movements. The way her hands seemed to caress whatever she pulled out from the box. The way her breasts smooshed together when she used both hands to pull something from the box. And how she seemed to be almost dancing when she moved. It was such a sexy site that Draco was practically drooling.

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny caught Draco starring at her bum. She smirked but continued laying out the Wheezes. In secret Ginny had lusted after Draco ever since Harry dumped her in order to fight off Voldemort. The truth was Ginny was as happy as anyone else that the war was over, but she pitied Draco and all that he had suffered through since.

"Now... was there anything imparticular you were looking for today?" she asked Draco startling him out of his train of thought.

"Not specifically, no," Draco said walking up behind her.

"All our products are quite harmless. This is new. It makes any food you eat taste like sweets, without losing out on what's good for you." Ginny handed him a potion. "This lets you see through doors. It's still being tested out. We haven't gotten it to let you hear what's going on just yet." Ginny handed him a dark blue glassed mirror. "Oh! And this, this is our number one seller. It's a miniature quidditch pitch. Complete with mini snitch that is sure to never get lost, and two teams that are sure to never fight or kill each other. " She handed over a small box with a sturdy latch and key. Draco took the box from here and peered inside. Flying around on small brooms was Draco's favorite quidditch team, and their rival. Seeing the tiny brooms only made Draco think of Ginny's magazine photo. And that in turn reminded him of his now super painful hard on. Something had to done. And quickly.

Draco put his arms around Ginny and pressed her to his chest. She was caught off guard by this but got over it when she felt a dertain ferrets little ferret against her backside.

"Thank you, Ginny," Draco whispered against the nap of her neck. He took a small inhale selling Ginny's strawberry smelling hair. Fitting for her being a redhead.

Ginny lightly placed her hands over Draco's and rubbed them. "You're welcome." Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid he could hear it.

"I can feel you shivering. Am I scaring you?" he asked.

Ginny spun around quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smirking up at him she said "You wish." That's when Ginny lost all inhibition, all solid, logical reasoning, and all cares in the world. She forced her lips against Draco's and began to snog him senseless. He didn't put up any fight at all. In fact he kissed her with just as much passion as she gave.

It turned into a rough kiss of lips, teeth and tongue. When they finally did seperate for air all the both of them could do was hold each other and breathe heavily.

"I've waited quite a while for that." Draco kissed Ginny's forhead softly. "Quite a while indeed."

"I highly doubt it was just for that." Ginny hopped up wrapping her legs around Draco. She could feel herself getting wet as she ground herself against him. Draco growled and placed his big man hands on her ass, squeezing both cheeks then slapping the left one.

"I figured you'd be forceful." Draco pressed himself tighter to Ginny.

"And what made you come to that conclusion?"

"You're naughty girl quidditch pussy pic." Draco growled.

Without anogher word Draco started walking out of the foyer and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Still floating at eye level was the magazine flipped open to Ginny's picture."You've been bewitching me for a long time, Weasley." Draco started nibbling on her earlobe making her face the magazine. He could hear her breathing turn deep and harsh, feel her chest moving from it.

"Do you see youself? How your pussy is slicking up that bloody broom?" He whispered to her. "I've wanted you to slick up my broomstick for so long my tempting little witch." He moved his hands up and under Ginny's blouse, and groweled with satisfaction when he felt her soft warm skin. "Can you feel what you've done to me?" Draco's hands reached her breasts and squeezed them hard through her bra.

"You've done the same to me Draco." she whispered as she watched her naked photo and held onto him. "I've wanted you for so long I just didn't know how to tell you." She could feel Draco fumbling with her bra. After losing patience he used his strength to just rip it from her, along with pulling off her shirt.

The mashing of lips started again as Draco played with Ginny's nipples, making them as pointy as they were in the picture. Ginny tugged at his velvet blond hair and used her legs to try and slide his pants off, making her really rub against Draco's cock. She was humping him like a bunny rabbit in heat. Her very core was burning up with every movement. Next thing Ginny knew she was being thrown onto the bed.

Both helped one another pull off and throw away their clothes until they were naked. Having already seen Ginny naked didn't prepare Draco for the real thing.

"You're perfect." He said while covering Ginny up with his body. That's when he started atracking her nipples with his mouth. He could feel his cock so close to the heat between her legs it nearly killed him. But rather then slam himself in her, he decided on pleasuring her as much as possible. Ginny was writhing on the bed enjoying the emense attention from Draco. She would cry out with each harsh bite, and moan with every lick. She couldn't help but rack her nails down his back either. That's when the begging began.

"Mmmmmm Draco... please... I need you inside me now... uhhhhh please!"

Although Draco had once been a jerk, he was never one to deny a lady of what she wanted. Moving his hands down to Ginny's thighs Draco pried her legs apart and lined himself up with her slammed himself hard i to her soaking wet cunt.

"Oh shit! Fuck me Draco! Uhhhhhhn! Uhhhhhhh! Fuuuuuuck!"

"Shiiiit! You're pussy is swallowing my cock!"

"Oooooooh fuuuuck! Harder! Uhhhhh! Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh! Uhhhhn! Fastuuuuuhhhhhn! Aaaaaah! Shit!"

"Squeeze my dick tighter witch! "

"Aaaaaaahhhh! You're so uuuuhhhhnnnnnnn fucking good Draco! Uhhhhn!"

Draco could feel Ginny's pussy tightening around him in sharp spasm. She was getting closer to coming so he fucked her harder into his mattress then he had ever fucked anyone before.

"AHHHHHH! FASTER! AAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAHH FUUUUUCK ME! UHHHHHNNNNNN! AAAAAAAHHHHH! SHIIIIIIIT! HARDER! UHHHHHHH UHHHHHHHHHHHNNN UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNNN DRACOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny screamed out her intense orgasm. Draco need only thrust twice more before he emptied himself into Ginny.

She was so stock full of cum that it came squirting out the sides between Draco's cock and her pussy's walls. Draco leaned forward and kissed Ginny roughly.

"Have I told you how much I love Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Draco and Ginny then proceeded to round two.


End file.
